Everyone Has A Choice? (rewitten)
by BannanGodis
Summary: Ash Ketchum has lived his life with Team Rocket, his father is Giovanni. One day when Ash goes on a mission, he meets a orange-haired girl, after that day everything changes. -Paused
1. Chocolate Brown Eyes

**Hello my readers, I do not know if you remember me from my story "Everyone Has A Choice?".. But I had promised my readers not to give up the story, and I try to keep my promises.**

**Everyone Has A Choice?~  
Chocolate Brown Eyes  
Ca.1 ~ Present Times**

* * *

It was a rainy night in the Kanto region, the only thing you could see was the sky. Inside the Kanto region there was a small town that you could hardly call a city because it was, so small, the city was the peaceful Pallet Town.

In Pallet Town there was a white house that had a red roof, in the house, so lived the single mother Delia Ketchum. The brown-haired woman looked down at her beloved son that she held in her arms, the two-month old boy lay quietly in his mother's safe arms.

Of course, so had Delia had a boyfriend but after an "accident" when they had had their fun in the bed, Delia became pregnant, when she had told her boyfriend that and he had gets angry. He had said he did not want a kid and that Delia should abortion her baby, Delia had refused and fled from the man she has loved. Delia had been hiding in the small Pallet Town because that she thought her boyfriend would not find her there, so far had it works.

Delia loved her son with all her heart, she knew that her son would change the world. Delia Ketchum's baby began to whine, the brown-haired mother smiled down at her son and put a comforting hand on the boy's cheek. Something that Delia had discovered that was unusual with her son was that he had a flash on both sides on both of his cheeks, but Delia did not care about her son's "strange" birthmarks. She loved him and nothing can take it away from her, nothing.

* * *

But without anyone knowing it, so it was a lot of men with a red "R" on their breasts at the top of a hill and looked down on the town, in the middle of all the men stood their leader. Their leader was wearing an orange suit and had his most believed cat Pokémon beside him, he looked down at all the little houses.

"Oh Delia, did you really think you could hide from me?" Said he with a mischievous smile, he knew that soon he would be reunited with his angel.

Some of the leader's men stood in front of him, waiting for an order of what they would do, none of them knew why their boss would like to come to one of these small town.

"Tap each house and find Delia Ketchum." he ordered his men, all his men ran to the various houses and made that their boss had told them. They would find Delia Ketchum and bring her to their boss, Team Rocket's boss.

* * *

Delia squirt when she heard the thunder, then she heard a few quiet sobs from her newly awakened son. Delia took her hand her son's cheek and started to sing, the boy opened his chocolate brown eyes and smiled when he heard his mother's beautiful singing. The boy took the strong hold of his mother's finger and refused to let she go, Delia laughed at her son when he hold her finger.

When Delia looked into her son's brown eyes as she felt safe, she knew that her boy would not walk in his father's footsteps. A few weeks after Delia has fled from her boyfriend, she had been told what his job was for something, he had been Team Rocket's boss.

Delia is so happy that she has escaped from her boyfriend, she can't believe that her son would become a murderer or a criminal. She wanted her son would grow up to be a fine, healthy boy with a normal life, it was her greatest desire in the world.

"Hey little guy, my name is Delia and I'm your mother." Delia looked into her son's eyes and began to think of his name to the little boy, but what name would suit her son?

"Your hair is black as black ash, that's what I'm going to name you to. Your name is Ash, Ash Ketchum." Said Delia proud, she was so proud to call her little Ash for her son. Delia looked down at the little boy, she looked for an "approval" from the boy's new name, she did not want to give him a bad name some like "Butch".

"Do you like the name "Ash"?" Asked Delia her newly named son, the boy whined "happily". It was not the usual "sorry" whining that her son used to do, it was a joyful noise that caused her to smile.

"I take that as a yes." Delia laughed when she started to weaken her Ash, the boy slowly closed his tired eyes and fell asleep. When Delia had left her boyfriend, she had been so scared and worried about getting a son in such a young age, but now she is happy that she found her son in that moment.

She loved her son more than her own life, she would give her life if it was the only way to save her Ash.

* * *

On a hill stood the man who was Team Rocket's boss and patted his Persian, Team Rocket's boss looked down on the town and has a smile that could scare anyone. The man knew that somewhere in the city, so hid his girlfriend with his son, the son he did not want.

"You will steam the day you left me for that kid's sake, soon Delia will you be mine again." Whispering the man in the wind, it was just like if he wished that his words would come to the woman he loved. Team Rocket's boss just wanted Delia, not his son.

* * *

Delia dared her sleeping baby when she heard that there was someone who knocked on her front door, whoever it was who knocked on the door knocked very hard.. Delia stood up and walked carefully to the door, she held her sleeping boy in her protective arms. Delia did not understand why someone would knock on the door, so late? Maybe it was Professor Oak who wanted to talk to her, but why would he knock, so hard on the door?

When Delia opened the door she saw a man but it was not that as scared her, it was when she saw the big red "R" on the man's chest as she became afraid. She had really thought that she had escaped from her former life with Team Rocket's boss, but it seemed as if she was wrong, for here she was standing in front of a Team Rocket's members.

"Delia Ketchum you will come with me, my boss wants to talk to you." Said the man in front to the terrified woman, he smiled down at the quiet sleeping boy. So the rumors had been true with his boss, their boss was a father.

Obviously Delia not wanted to talk to the man who wanted her to kill her little Ashie, she attempted a valiant attempt to close the door, but unfortunately the man had put his foot down in one place so that she could not close the door. The man took hold Delia's arm so she could not escape, Delia looked into the man's eyes and could not see anything..

"Delia, you will not get away from me so easily." The man forced the struggling woman to go out the door, Delia who was afraid of her son's safety did not dare fight back. She was afraid that if she fought, so would the awful man hurt her son, she could not risk her son's safety.

* * *

Delia was forced up on a hill that was a few feet away from her hometown, on the top of the hill, she could see the man that she had leave. The man who had forced her here shoved up her so that she was face to face with Team Rocket's boss, she held her baby tightly in her arms.

"Oh Delia my angel, have you missed me?" Asked Team Rocket's boss the angry mother, Delia stood on all three so that her beautiful brown hair concealed her hate-filled eyes.

"Giovanni.." Where the only thing that Delia could say, she wanted to get away from this man. Delia sat up, she did not remove her hair that hid her eyes.

"I'm glad you still remember me, I was afraid that my lovely angel would have forgotten me after such a long time apart." Giovanni said with a little sadness in his voice, he went closer to the woman he loved and used his finger to remove the hair that hid her eyes. The eyes that he had fallen in love.. Could not he see, these eyes were full of hate.

"What do you want from me?" Delia whispered with fear, but also with persistence, Delia could not understand that this man had been her love.. But now she saw a man who would fit to be the evil villain in any movie, series or maybe even in a fanfiction?

"Delia, you must understand the only thing I want is everything to be like before the freak came." Giovanni explained calmly as he began stroking the brown-haired woman's cheek, Delia pulled her head away from Giovanni's hand and stared angrily at him. How dare he talk about her Ash like that?! Ash was not a freak, Ash was absolutely perfect and wonderful!

Giovanni gave one of his men a look that all of them knew, the man went behind Delia and Delia forced to stand up. The man was holding Delia so that she would not be able to protest over what their boss would do, Giovanni went closer to Delia, so that he could even feel her warm breath.

Giovanni looked down at the boy who had made his whole life a living hell, he took Ash from his mother's arms and glared at the boy began to wake. Delia who was terrified that Giovanni would harm her children started screaming and fighting but the man who held her arms held her down on the spot she stood, she prayed to Arceus that Giovanni would not hurt her little Ash.

The boy who had been lying quietly in a strange man's arms immediately began screaming for his mother, Giovanni panicked. Unless the boy was silenced soon then the whole Pallet Town wake up, Giovanni began to yell at the young boy but of course so it did not help.

"Shut up young fucker!" Giovanni shouted angrily at the crying boy, all the men around their boss started to wrinkle their foreheads when they saw how he treated a little baby. Giovanni was so frustrated by the crying boy was not silent, Team Rocket's boss put his hand in front of the screaming boy's mouth.

"Giovanni, have you no heart?! He is just a baby! Give him to me, so I can calm him down." Said Delia horrified, she could not bear to see her son be treated like this. Giovanni looked down at the boy who started to choke on the big hand that was in front of the boy's mouth, then he looked into Delia's eyes.

"Please.." She whispered with kindness, Giovanni could see in Delia's eyes that she strangely loved this boy. Giovanni sighed and nodded to the man who was holding Delia to release her, less than a second later, Delia knew how the man had released his grip.

Delia went to Giovanni and gently took her baby away from the man who had treated her boy so badly, Delia stood on the side of Giovanni and began to weaken the crying boy.

When Ash opened his brown eyes he saw not the creepy man, he saw the kind woman that she had called herself his mother. Ash began to smile and slowly closed his eyes, Delia took her hand gently on her son's cheek to wipe away the tears.

Without Delia or anyone else saw it so Giovanni smiled, he had always known that Delia was going to be a fantastic mother, but he had been selfish and have wanted Delia to himself. Then Giovanni began to wonder why he had come here, then he remembered. He had come here because he wanted his angel back, he could not back out now.

Giovanni snatched away the sleeping boy from his mother and held the boy with one arm, in his other hand he held a pistol that was directed against Delia. Delia looked horrified at the gun, since then she looked at her calmly sleeping son slept in Giovanni's arm.

"Delia I will only say this once, I want to live with you without someone else. I love you with my heart and I want you to loves me back, you are only main! Nothing will destroy our love, especially not a kid that I never wanted!" Cried Giovanni in the woman's face, Delia looked at Giovanni with fear and anger.

"Giovanni is that all I am for you, I am a thing for you? Giovanni I am a living human with feelings, you can not control me!" Delia shouted angrily, she could not understand how Giovanni thinks that he can control a person.

"You will love me or I will kill you!" Cried Giovanni in blindness due to his anger, Delia took a breath before she could say anything that would surely get her killed.

"Then you get to kill me, I can not love someone like you. I do not want to live with you, I do not even want to breathe the same air as you! You're no longer the man I loved! You are a monster, an insensitive man, selfish and had a heart which is as colder than ice." Delia told the whole truth to the man she had been in love with, Delia could see the tears in Giovanni's eyes. The words that Delia had told Giovanni had made him speechless, it felt like someone stabbed him in his heart.

_PANG_

The shot from Giovanni's gun fired at Delia, she was shot in the stomach. Giovanni looked at Delia's body fell to the ground, he looked at the gun as it came out of the smoke and dropped the gun so that it fell to the ground. He could not understand that he really had killed his only love, he looked down at the woman who breathes heavily.

The boy Giovanni was holding one of his hands was awakened by the gun had been fired, Ash looked up and saw that he was held by the scary man again. Ash immediately began to cry and scream, Giovanni looked down at his son and sighed irritably. Giovanni sat once more his hand in front of the boy's mouth, when Giovanni looked into those bright brown eyes on the boy he saw that the boy looked at him the same way as the boy's mother had done.

Delia lifted her head only to see that her son had Giovanni's hand over his mouth again, she looked on the side of her and saw a pistol as it came out of the smoke.. Giovanni had really shot her, she had never thought that he would have gone so far. Delia was so cold and she started to get a blurred picture of the world around herself.

"Ash… I love you.." Were her last shaking words before her sight was completely black and her head fell to the ground, Delia Ketchum was dead. She had told her son that she loved him before she died, she had really loved her son.

Giovanni could not hide his feelings when he saw the woman he loved died in front of him, but the worst thing was that it was he who had shot her, he had killed the only woman in the world that he had loved. A single tear ran down from Giovanni's eyes and landed on the boy's nose. Giovanni looked down at the boy who had finally stopped screaming and crying, he removed his hand from the boy's mouth and stared at him.

"So Delia named you to Ash?" Asked Giovanni the boy, he had heard Delia said that she loved someone named Ash. The boy who was in Giovanni's arms moaned and started sucking on his hand, Giovanni sighed and took that as a yes.

One of his men was doubtful until their boss to ask something, when the man saw Ash how adorable sucked on his own hand as he began to smile.. He could not understand what their boss could treat such a sweet boy so bad.

"Sir what should we do with .. The dead body?" The man asked hesitantly, he did not even look at the young woman's dead body. Giovanni looked at the dead body and sighed, he had not thought about what he would do with the dead body.

"We'll leave her here." Giovanni said as he tried not to show any emotion at all, but inside so he wept and screamed in grief. The man who spoke with Giovanni stared shocked at his boss, would they really leave a dead body like visible?!

"But the police will-" Tried the man to persuade his boss, but it did not go so well because that Giovanni frowned.

"Just do it!" Shouted Giovanni angry but when he heard that the annoying boy began to scream again, Giovanni had completely forgotten that he had a baby in his arms. Giovanni who had come on that the only way to get the boy was quietly taking his hand over the boy's mouth, Giovanni put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Sir you should be quieter, otherwise the boy will shout." Said a woman that was one of Giovanni's best agents, she looked pity on the little boy who barely got any air.

"I DON'T CARE!" Giovanni shouted angrily, he hated when someone told him what he had to do and what he could not do. All his men were shocked at their boss's anger, they were accustomed to his outbursts but tonight he was extra angry and irritable.

"W-what are you gonna do with the boy ..?" Asked one of the men afraid, he was worried that his boss would fire him or maybe .. Kill him. Giovanni looked down at the boy who had fallen asleep with his hand over Ash's mouth, he actually did not know what he was going with the boy now when Delia was dead.

"You're not going to … To kill him?" Asked lots of Team Rocket's members, even if all of them were on the "bad side" , so they could not kill an innocent baby who slept. It would not be human to do something so cruel, Giovanni sighed annoyed by all the questions he had about the little boy.

Giovanni looked down at the boy who was asleep, he could see where his tears had flowed. Giovanni did not know what to do with the boy, the boy who has ruined his life, but Delia, his sweet angel had loved that boy with her heart.. Could he really kill Delia's baby, the last memory that Giovanni would have of his wonderful angel would be this boy. Could he really kill the boy who would be his last memory of Delia..?

"I'll take care of him .." Whispered Giovanni doubtful, all Team Rocket members stared in shock. Would really their boss take care of a baby, the boy Giovanni had been forced to silence with his hand in front of the boy's mouth?

"Umm.. Sir are you really s-"

"Yes, I am quite sure!" Giovanni said as he looked up at his men, he slowly looked down at the boy to hope that the boy had not woken up and was about to scream again. Luckily for Giovanni had not woken Ash, Giovanni sighted in relief.

"Okay if you're sure .. We'll go to the helicopter?" Giovanni nodded and walked away with his new son in his arms, he left the brown-haired woman lying dead on the hill.

"Welcome to Team Rocket." Said Giovanni when he looked down at his son.


	2. Pain Builds Strength

**Nine years later**

A little black-haired boy stood on a battle field with a long, muscular man in front of him. The nine-year-old boy did not want to be here, but the brown-haired man had a large advantageously grin when he looked on the inexperienced boy. The brown-eyed boy was almost blinded by the headlights, it was light everywhere.

When the boy put his hand against his sweaty forehead, he tried to use his hand to be able to see anything, but as soon as the young boy managed to see something, came somewhat unexpectedly. Before the black-haired boy had time to react, so he got a fist on his stomach, the boy moaned in pain and hugged both of his hands around the stomach. Before the abused boy could stand straight again, so he got a hard kick in the stomach. The boy fell down to the ground and lay motionless on the ground.

The brown-haired man looked at the injured boy with little remorse, he well knew that the boy was defenseless and would lose. The winner of the battle turned up to the audience and watched a man who was wearing an orange suit, he almost begged to spare the boy more pain. The man who wearing a orange suit nodded, the brown-haired thirty year old man knew the nod meant "kill" or "Show no mercy". The man who turned his eyes to the barely conscious boy walked slowly and reluctantly toward the boy.

"Forgive me Arceus.." Whispered the brown-haired man when he kicked hard on the side of the boy, man shuddered when he heard the boy's screams. "Go up, we're not done yet!" Shouted the man dark and angry, when the boy not stood up, so he kicked the injured boy. "You'll be up and fight!" The man shouted as he kicked the boy so hard that you could hear a disgusting sound throughout the room, the man froze when he realized what he had done, he never thought he would go this far.

"Please, please stop…" Whispered the boy who had been kicked too much, he had broken a rib. Everyone in the audience gasped and showed some kind of sympathy for the young boy, without one man.

"Giovanni the boy is injured.." Whispering any of the women, Giovanni snorted only. "The boy will die if he continues like this." Once again showed Giovanni no emotion, he enjoyed seeing his "son" tormented.

"Why did you stop? I did not tell you to stop." Said Team Rocket's leader cold when he looked on the terrified man who stood on the battlefield, all gasped. Had the man no heart?! "B..But Sir-"Tried the middle man, Giovanni silenced him with raising a hand. "Show no mercy, that boy will fight until he falls unconscious." The man who did not want to hurt one nine year old boy began to kick the boy again, in the same place as before.

"Stand up and fight!" The boy slowly stood up, everyone in the audience looked in awe at the boy could stand up. When the boy managed to stand up with his shaking legs he held his left hand against the rib which had broken. "The boy is incredible.." Whispered the man who had given the boy all the pain. The boy stood in battle position and looked blurred at the man in front of him, he did the same thing.

But then all of a sudden when the boy would go one step forward, so he held down on the floor. The man who had been impressed by the boy's endurance watched with horror as the boy fell down on the floor, without to think or ask his boss for permission, so he ran to the other side of the battlefield and began to explore the unconscious boy.

"I did not tell you to stop!" Said Giovanni loud when he looked with red eyes at the brunette, that man had not followed his orders. "The boy must fight!" The brown-haired man took up the boy and held him gently in his strong arms, he looked up at his boss with new eyes. He had always kept up with the boss's decision, but now he was too cruel.

"I respect you and I'm loyal to you, but I will not let you hurt this boy anymore." All Team Rocket members gasped, everyone inside had wanted to speak up but did not dare. Giovanni looked at the "betrayer" without any feelings at all, but he was impressed that someone dared to say what they thought. "He is your son." Giovanni signed and gestured to the man that he had to take the boy, he hated when everyone took it up. The brunette smiled, but still kept a serious expression as he left the room with the boy in his arms.

* * *

The boy lay alone on a hospital bed and looked up at the gray roof, although he suffered major injuries and could not even move, he wanted to keep fighting. He had wanted to make his father proud, the boy sigh gently, he could not even sigh to "hard". He had failed, he was a failure.

When the boy heard the doors opened and closed, the boy turned his head against the door and gnashed their teeth against each other not to scream in pain. It was the same man that boy has been suspended with.

"How are you doing?" The man asked kindly, he had been worried about the boy when the boy had not woken up several hours. The boy looked up at the man with fire in his eyes, he sat up and breathing hard.

"Leave me alone." Said the injured boy as he looked up.

"But?"

"Please?" The man sighed and left the room.

"Get well Ash.." Said the man, Ash smiled and nodded.

"I'll Lukas." Lukas smiled and walked away. Ash looked around the room and sighed, why did he have to lose? He had not even had a single hit, but his opponent had .. Many hits. "I will never fail again, never.." Whispered the black-haired boy as he slowly lay down again. "Never."

**One year later**

The ten-year boy walking in a corridor, today would they see what he could do, today he would show his father, today he would finally get rid screen listing the loss last year. Ash walked until he stood in front of a door he took a big breath, today was the day he had been waiting for. Port doors opened and Ash had to use his hand to avoid dazzling. In front of him he saw the same battle field as for last year, Ash shuddered. He had happened in such pain that day.

The black-haired boy looked at the battlefield with a determined gaze, he would not lose.

Not today.

He would never lose again, it was a promise.


	3. A Photo

**Hi all readers.. I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! Two months!? I'm really sorry.. :/**

* * *

**Three years later**

Delia Ketchum's thirteen year old son ran through the ghostly quiet town in the dark of night. Beside him ran his partner number one Pikachu and on his other side ran his father's second hand, Domino.

They had a simple and easy task today. All they would do was to find strong Pokémon or something that could be sold on the black market.

Although the black-haired boy knew that this was his life he wanted to do something more than just run and make his father's bad business. Ash looked down at his yellow friend and sighed, he knew that his life was already decided. He would live in Team Rocket and steal stuff, he would never have time to catch some Pokémon or even train the Pokémon he has right now.

The second best member of Team Rocket shook off his fantasies, _"How could I be anything then just a lousy villain? That's all I know.. I see something I like, I take it." _Ash looked up into the night sky and saw all the millions stars, _"How could I become a Pokémon master? .. Or even become a Pokémon trainer..?" _Ash sighed and got a determined look.

Domino looked at her apprentice, but quickly looked away. She knew how it was forbidden to have feelings for your partner, but the boy had melted her heart. The first time she had met Ash she had been such of a bitch, but he always listened to her words and continued to be nice to her.. He treated her like a human, not like Giovanni's right hand.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Domino would search in different areas. Pikachu did not like the idea of leaving his partner and friend, but he knew the consequences if he did not obey the boss's orders.

**Flashback**

_Pikachu refused to look at the man who told him to attack, he would not even lift a finger for Team Rocket._

_The man sighed loud, but then he remembered one thing and began to smile._

"_Rumors says that you and the boss's boy have become friends.."_ _Pikachu did not like the tone of the man's voice, he feared that the man would tell him would not be so nice, "You understand if we do not have any use for you so you do not need to be here." Pikachu blinked in surprise, was it something bad to leave this hell? "Then you'll never see the boy."_

**Flashback End**

How much than Pikachu wanted to leave Team Rocket, he could not leave his friend. If it had not been for Ash Pikachu would have left a long time ago, but he stayed because of his love for the human.

Pikachu, Ash and Domino all ran in different directions.

* * *

Ash slipped between the houses, but his eyes got stuck when he saw the city's gym. Ash ran up to the door and looked through the glass. Ash had always wanted to go into a gym and yell "I challenge you!", but it would never happen.

"_Gym leades should have strong Pokémon.." _Figured Ash with a smile. Ash pulled up one thing from his belt and put the bomb at the door, a silent bang was heard after the bomb, but nothing that would draw attention to him.

Ash opened the door and went inside. Immediately when the young thief came into the gym so he could feel the fresh smell of chlorine. Ash began looking around the gym, but he found not a single Pokémon.

But when Ash heard something that sounded upstairs, it was someone up there and could have called the police. Panic flooded into the boy's body, but then he took a few deep breaths and went upstairs.

Ash searched in every room upstairs, but there was a half-open door that caught Ash's eyes. Ash gently opened the door and saw a double bed.

"_This room must be the gym leaders and his wife's room.." _Figured Ash bitter when he examined the room. Ash put his finger against a dresser and was amazed at the amount of dust, _"Maybe the family is on a long vacation..?" _

But then happened to Ash's rocket jacket touch anything so it fell down on the ground, Ash looked down at the object and saw that it was an old photo. The boy captured the image and blew the dust off the photo, the dust flew up in his face. Ash coughed, but managed to look at the picture. Ash's world solidified when he saw that it was a brown-haired woman on the picture, there was something familiar with the beautiful woman.. But what?

It was then that Ash remembered that the police could come any minute. Ash folded the photo and put it into his breast pocket. Ash ran down the stairs but he was too late, in front of him it was four policemen and an orange-haired girl, Ash guessed that it was she who had called the police.

"You're under arrest!" The police stared at the boy and could see the red "R" on his chest. One of the police had his hand on the trigger of the gun, he had learned that Team Rocket was better than what the rumors said.

The boy stared in shock and ran back upstairs, all the officers followed. Ash cursed himself for being so stupid and embarked on a gym leader! If only he had Pikachu beside himself right now. But Ash then saw an open window, he ran to the window and was just about to jump, but when a man grabbed him from behind and handcuffed around the boy's wrists.

"Hey, Let me go!" Ash shouted as he tried to struggle away from the man, but soon were all cops here and Ash realized he was stuck. One of the cops was a woman, she had blue beautiful hair.

"You're in big trouble." And with those words Ash was forced out of the building, behind them they left them gym leader alone.

The orange hairy girl went into the gym and saw that the only place where the boy had found was in her parents' old room. Then she saw surprised her mother's photo on her best friend was gone, but.. Why would a criminal teenager wanting a photo of her mother's best friend Delia?

* * *

**BannanGodis: Sorry for the short chapter, but when I realized I had not been updated in two months (Once again, I apologize for it) and I immediately began to write this chapter. I hope that it will not take as long this time! ;)**


	4. I'm sorry

**Hey, it's a great shame I write this.. But sadly I have to pause "Pikachu's New Life", "Everyone Has A Chooise" (again..) and "Two Versions Of The World".. All of these stories I have lost the interest for or like in "Pikachu New Life" I have idea of what will happen in the future, but I do not know how to get there..**

**So all this stories are paused for an indefinite period, but I will (probably / I hope) come back and update! I'm sorry.. :(**


End file.
